


I'm so addicted to all the things you do

by BenjiTyler



Series: P.s I love you. [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ians reaction to Mickey being there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm so addicted to all the things you do

**Author's Note:**

> Not so short. But hey that's good right?  
> This is all i've written for now so i might not get more out soon. I think 3 pieces in like 2 hours is pretty damn good.   
> {I fucked up because i'm an asshole and i forgot to mark one of the pieces. MilkyMick luckily caught it and told me. So if you haven't read 'Its not easy.' go and read it, its an important part. Sorry for fucking up. I'll put this in the next few pieces i post in case it was missed by anyone. Again sorry.}
> 
> **enc0432- hope you like it. Have fun writing your third chapter!**

Last time on the P.s i love you series...

 

Ian turned around and saw what or rather who Lip was pointing at.

Mickey and Ian locked eyes.

 

**

 

Mickey's heart felt like it was gonna pound out of his chest. What if Ian rejected him?

Ian's eyes went big and he ran over to Mickey and threw his arms around him.

Mickey was shocked but quickly returned the hug. Ian started to cry.

Mickey could feel him shaking.

He pulled back to look in Ian's eyes.

“Hey, its okay. He's gonna be fine.”

Ian nodded and hugged Mickey again quickly.

Once they parted Ian said “thank you for coming.”

“Of course i’d come, i love you.”

Ian smiled and said “i love you too.” and kissed Mickey.

Mickey blushed a little but tangled his hand into Ian's anyway.

They made their way over to a somewhat shocked Lip.

Mickey nodded at him, Lip nodded back.

Once they were all sitting Mickey spoke up.

“So how is he?” He asked no one in particular.

“Better.”

Mickey nodded.

“Good. And Fiona?”

“Don’t know. Haven't talked to her, she called to ask how he was, i ended up yelling at her and hanging up.” Lip said still angry.

They were all quiet for a moment but Mickey broke the silence.

“I know its not my place and i don't know her that well but i do know she loves all of you. If she didn't she wouldn't have stayed this whole time. She could have left at anytime but stayed and raised all of you, so even though she fucked up really bad maybe you should cut her some slack.”

Ian looked at Mickey, shocked but he knew he was right.

Lip didn't say anything but it affected him. He hadn't really thought about that. Maybe he should cut her some slack. _Fuck, when did he start taking advice from Mickey fucking Milkovich. What the fuck was his life anymore?_

 

Mickey and Ian were both starving, they decided to go down to the hospital cafeteria to get some food, they asked Lip to come but he wanted to stay in case Liam woke up.

 

They made it down, got their food and sat. They ate and once they were finished they looked at one another and both tried to speak first.

“Ian -”

“Mick-”

They both looked at each other and laughed a little then Mickey said “You go first.”

Ian nodded.

“Mickey, im sorry for all of that. I was just freaking out and i shouldn't have said what i said.”

“Its okay Ian. But i thought we were over that?”

“We are, its just it still hurts a little bit. I think it will for a while. But i’m not mad anymore.”

Mickey nodded but said nothing so Ian continued.

_“I just feel like our life is going to take forever to get started.”_

Mickey looked up and smiled.

_“Ian, we’re already IN our life. Its already started. This is it. You have to stop waitin’, man.”_

Ian looked up to Mickey's eyes and knew what he was saying was true. Their life started the minute he attacked Mickey with the tire iron. Its been going since then he just hadn't realized it until now.

Ian nodded, he leaned forward to kiss Mickey but right before he did he remembered where they were. He pulled back a little only to be pulled forward by Mickey and dragged into a kiss. Ian smiled into the kiss, so did Mickey.

This was their life and even though it wasn't perfect it was theirs and thats all they could ask for.

After a few minutes they pulled away. Mickey stood.

“Need a smoke. Wanna come?” He asked.

Ian nodded.

“Yeah, i could use one myself.”

 

**

 

They walked outside and started smoking.

Mickey had held it in this whole time but he had to ask now.

“You know i’m serious about us right? Like this isn't just some fuck, that i actually love you and want to be with you?”

“Yeah i know. I wanna be with you too. Its never been just a fuck, not for me anyways.”

“Its never been for me either.”

Ian smiled. He never thought he’d hear Mickey admit that.

Ian turned to throw his cigarette away and when he turned back Mickey had a little box in his hand.

Ian's eyebrows rose up. He looked into Mickey's nervous eyes.

“Mick...”

“Ian, will you marry me?”

He had such sincerity on his face Ian felt like he was gonna melt.

Tears started rolling down his face before he could stop them.

Mickey just stared at Ian, Ian back at him.

“Is that a no?” Mickey asked with his voice cracking just a little.

He felt like such an idiot.

He was about to put the box back away when Ian reached out for it and opened it.

“Which ones mine?” he asked as he looked at the two rings.

“The one in the front.” Mickey answered.

Ian took it out and put it on. He then took out the other one and picked up Mickey's hand.

“Of course i’ll marry you.” Ian said as he put the ring on Mickey's finger.

Mickey dragged Ian into a kiss and when they broke they hugged.

While still hugging Ian whispered “P.s i love you.”

Mickey smiled.

Of course Ian remembered him writing that in the letter.

Mickey looked into Ian's eyes and whispered back. “P.s i’ll always love you.”

And because of course he knows Ian better than he thinks he does he took off Ian's ring.

Ian looked at him with a slight fear in his eye.

“What you don't wanna marry me anymore?” Ian asked.

Mickey punched his arm.

“You’re an idiot. Yes i still wanna marry you. I wanted to show you the inscription. Idiot.”

Mickey turned it to show Ian.

**_P.s I’ll always love you._ **

Ian smiled.

“Is yours like that too?”

“Well i wanted i love big ginger dick on mine but the lady gave me a weird look so i said just to copy yours.” Mickey joked.

Ian snorted and called him an idiot.

 

Ian laced his fingers through Mickey's and the couple made their way back into the hospital.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Is this what you thought was gonna happen? It was a plan all along. Although i was planning on him doing it later but fuck it, right?
> 
> I dont really like how i wrote the engagement but oh well i'm too lazy to re-write it.


End file.
